I have a brother
by xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx
Summary: Mikayla has a brother,he was lost as a kid and rescued by terrantula people and he became one of them,mikayla is a guard girl on the light side when these two meet what will happen
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank mikaylamakoola for helping me out and being awesome

Mikayla POV-

I was in the plaza waiting for my dad. He had said he needed to tell me something. Ten minutes of waiting and my dad finally walked into the plaza.

"Hey baby girl." My dad greeted.

"Hi daddy, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"Mikayla honey, this is hard for me to say, but you're not an only child, you have a brother." He said with a frown on his face.

"What? A brother? What's his name? Where is he? What's he like?" I asked, still in shock from what my dad had just told me.

"His name is Brody. He's fun and serious, and I don't know where he is." My dad answered all my questions quickly.

"How could you not know where he is?"I asked while I was still in shock.

"How about I tell you the story of how we lost him? He was 2 and you were six. We were all hanging out in the plaza when a wolf came in. It snatched him up then ran into the forest. w  
We searched for him but all we found was the wolf. It was injured. My guess is that he was rescued by a villager." My dad explained.

"Can we go look for him?" I asked pleadingly.

"Honey, this is why I waited to tell you. I didn't want you to spend all your time searching for him." My dad sighed.

"Why don't you want me to look for him?" I asked angrily.

"Because if he did survive, then he is safe. It will be impossible to find him, he's been gone too long." He said.

"But he's my brother!" I begged.

"And he's my son." My dad reasoned.

"You're right." I said giving up

"Good. Now go, it's time for your guard shift." My dad said.

"Okay, bye daddy." I said, then walked into the forest to start my patrol.

Brody POV-

It was a very boring day today, my dad was busy ordering some of his tarantula warriors around. I decided to go for a walk.

I was walking for a while until I saw a girl about 4 years older than me. She was walking around. My dad told me that if this happens I should capture the person and bring her to him. So, I grabbed my crossbow and snuck up on her.

Mikayla POV-

I was on my patrol, but I was so lost in my thoughts that I didnt realize I was deep on the dark side. The next thing I know there's a tarantula kid pointing a crossbow at me.

He was giving me an angry look, but then his expression softened. He spoke one word in tarantula: "Run." His voice was barely audible. I started running as fast as I could until I reached the light side.

Brody POV-

I was about to force her to come with me to see my dad, but she looked so familiar... I just couldn't do it. So I walked back to my camp empty handed.

"Hey Brody"my dad said in tarantula.

"Hey." I said in English

"Remember to speak our language." My dad scolded, then walked off.

He was always giving me a hard time because I was different then most tarantula people. I insisted on speaking English, I had a human name, my fighting techniques were different and I preferred hanging out on the light side rather than the dark side. My dad told me it was just cause I was born differently but I wonder if there's something about myself I don't know.

That's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think by reviewing, 5+ reviews for me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I would once again like to thank mikaylamakoola for helping me

Brody POV-

I was hanging around camp thinking about that girl I ran into yesterday. She looked so familiar but I couldn't remember who she was. I decided I should go on a walk to clear my mind.

I guess I was really deep into my thoughts because the next thing I know, I walk right into a wall. That's when I realize it's the castle wall.

"Uh-oh." I whispered to myself. I look up to see myself surrounded by twenty guards. One of them comes at me but I easily flip him, then two more came at me and I effortlessly beat them too.

Mikayla POV-

I was in the throne room when one of the guards came rushing in.

"Mikayla, a tarantula kid is in the plaza and has already beaten several of our guards." He said, panicking.

"He's a kid how much damage can he do?" I asked while slightly laughing.

"He has already taken down 16 of our guards." He answered, fear in his voice.

"I'll be right there." I said as I grabbed my machete and headed into the plaza. There was a tarantula kid fighting a guard. The guard slashed his arm with a machete, and I saw the kid wince in pain. Then he kicked the machete out of the guard's hand and ran away.

"I'll go after him!" I shouted.

"No honey, I will." I turned around to see my dad calmly gazing after the kid.

"If you're going after him, then I'm going with you" I insisted.

He sighed but didn't put up much of a fight. "Fine, let's go." He said, then we started running after the tarantula kid.

Brody POV-

I ran as fast as I could, my heart beating in my chest. I heard footsteps behind me, but I just kept running. Then I decided I would climb a tree to get them of my trail. I started sprinting to the nearest tree and I climbed it as fast as I could.

I saw two figures dash right under the tree. They screeched to a stop. As one figure began to talk, I saw it was that girl.

"Where'd he go, daddy?" She asked the tall, beefy man next to her.

"I don't know Mikayla, but we should probably go check on the kings."

"Okay let's go." She said, then they walked off.

I went back to camp. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and I soon realized it was because of the guard that slashed me with his machete. I was starting to feel a little lightheaded, then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

in this chapte there will be a cliffhanger and in the next there will be a twist dun dun dun! lol :) I would like to thank mikaylamakoola for helping me out, gyou should check out some of mikaylamakoola's story's there really good

In this chapter there will be a cliffhanger and in the next there will be a twist, dun dun dun! lol :)

Brody POV-

I woke up in a lot of pain.

"Brody, you're awake" My dad said to me in tarantula. (Just to clarify, from now on everything his dad says is in tarantula.)

"Yeah, I am." I said in English.

"Good! You see, one of my attack plans involves you." He boasted.

Now that worried me, I did NOT want to hurt people. I find it mean, and I hate the idea of being mean.

"What?" I yelled.

"Don't worry its a perfectly safe plan. All you have to do is disguise yourself as a human and get all of their plans. You'll be my undercover agent." My dad responded.

"Why can't someone else do it?" I whined.

"Because you are the only one who is fluent in English." He explained

"But I don't want to do it!" I complained.

"Why not?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Because I don't like the idea of hurting people!" I yelled at him.

"You're a tarantula person and that's what tarantula people do." He hissed.

"Well what if i dont wnt to be a tarantula person?" I screamed and I immediately regretted it.

"Either you do what I say or you are no longer a part of this tribe, and no longer my son!" He bellowed.

I knew I had to make a decision to make but what should I choose?

Sorry it was a short chapter, I wanted it to end on a cliffy! So tell me, do you think he will quit the tribe or continue to do what his dad says? All of this will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned because it's coming soon!

Also, check out my other stories please!

I wrote a:

Kickin' it and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover,

Lab Rats and Pair of Kings crossover,

Lab Rats and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover,

Austin & Ally and A.N.T Farm crossover.

But please, review on this one! Lol!  
Yesterday 8:06PM


	4. Chapter 4

Brody pov

I thought extremely hard, then my decision finally became clear.

"then I guess I quit!"I yelled, I could see the shocked expression on my dads face right before I stormed off.

I ran my fastest towards the light side then stopped running once I was far away from the dark side. I stopped in front of a pond, I took some water from the pond and wiped it all over my face to get rid of the terrantula make up. Then I ripped off my bug chest and it didn't hurt at all.

"someone's angry" a voice from behind me said. I whirled around, to see a teenage girl with blonde hair.

"way to state the obvious"I joked and she laughed

"your funny, why are you so upset"she asked. I was surprised she wasn't trying to hurt me unlike most people.

"I quit my tribe"I answered

"why did you quit"she asked curiously

"cause my dad wanted me to be a part of there next attack plan and I didnt want to hurt anyone, so my dad made me choose between being a part of his plan or leaving the tribe, I chose to leave the tribe"I explained

"I understand"she said sympathetically

"so your not gonna try to hurt me"I asked, both surprised and confused

"no, I'm gonna help you"she answered while smiling

"how?"I asked still in shock from the fact that she was gonna help me

"I'm gonna help you be a person"she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"ok"I said in a questioning tone while dragging out the k

"first of all tell me your name"she said

"I'm Brody"I answered

"ok, we'll I'm Scarlett"she answered

"where am I gonna stay"I asked

"you can stay with me and my dad, I'll tell him your an orphan I met in the forest"she answered

"what about my outfit"I asked

"I have some clothes I can lend you, then we'll go shopping"she answered, then she started to lead me through a path In the forest.

we stopped in front of a small hut.

"this is my house"she told me, then gestured me to follow her inside. She lead me into a room and found some clothes for me to wear.

"so where's your dad"I asked

"he's applying for a job, he should be back in about five minutes"she answered

we talked for a while, until we heard the door open and a voice shouted "I'm home!"

her dad found us in the room.

"who is this?"he asked while looking at me

"dad this is Brody, he's an orphan I met in the jungle"she answered back

"well it's ok with me if he stays here, I always wanted a son anyways"he said while smiling and Putting his arm around me.

"Scarlett I have great news"he said excitedly

"what is it"she asked anxiously

"I got the job"he answered happily

"that's amazing"she said

"I know, and it also means that we can afford to put you in village school"he said happily

"what's school"I asked

"it's a place where you go to learn things, Scarlett is hut schooled but now I have enough money to afford a real school"he explained

"does Brody get to go to"Scarlett asked pleadingly

a frown immediately appeared on his face "this job doesn't pay enough to pay for school for the both of you so I will hut school him"he said sadly

"it's ok I don't mind"I said, trying to make sure he didn't feel bad

mikayla pov

i was in the throne room looking at the pictures of me and Brody that my dad had given me. Then the kings walked in.

"Hey mikayla, what are you looking at"Brady asked me

"pictures of me and my brother" I answered

"you have a brother?!"they both yelled in unison.

"ya, we lost him he when he was two" I answered sadly

"I'm really sorry mikayla"boomer said sadly

"it's ok, I'm gonna go to my room to rest"I said, then walked up to my room, as I was laying in bed all sorts of questions about my brother filled my mind, the main question being where is he.

**the next day **

Scarlett pov

I walked into school, I was so exited.

"hi, I'm Scarlett your new student"I greeted the teacher

"well I'm mr. Garden, how about I introduce you to our class"he asked, I nodded my head in response.

"class, this is Scarlett our new student, she was hut schooled so she will be starting off as a jaguar since she is already educated"he told the class

"where do I sit?"I asked curiously

"take a seat beside mikayla makoola"he answered, while pointing to a brunette about my age

mikayla pov

I smiled at our new student, then mr. Garden began to talk.

"class we will be doing a science project and you will be paired with the person who sits beside you"he said

i hope our new student is smart cause I do not want her to bring my grades down.

"are you good at science"I asked her

"ya, pretty good"she answered

hopefully she is not lying.

brody pov

scarletts dad was trying to teach me something called algebra but I didn't get it.

"how could a number be a letter, it's impossible!"I yelled in frustration

"it's so easy, can you just try to understand!"he yelled

"no!"I yelled

"ugh!"we both screamed in frustration then walked our seperate ways

i checked the time, it was almost time that Scarlett should be out of school, i decided to go meet her at her school.

scarlett pov

it was almost the end of school.

"should we go to your house to work on our project"mikayla asked me

"why can't we go to yours'i asked

"cause the kings will annoy us the whole time"she answered

"you live with the kings?!"I asked in shock

"ya, I'm head guard for the castle"she answered with a duh kind of voice

"ok, I guess we can go to my house"I answered

"great"she said

the bell rang and we walked out together.

mikayla pov

we walked out and a kid walks up to us.

"hey Scarlett"he greeted

"hey Brody"she answered, I flinched at the name cause it reminded me of my brother

"who's this"he asks while pointing at me

"Brody this is mikayla,we have to do a science project together so she'll be coming over to our house"she answered

"ok, well we should get going"he said then we all started walking on a path in the jungle

"were here!"she exclaimed once we reached a small hut, we walked in.

"its not as luxurious as the castle but its home"she said smiling

"I'm gonna go on a walk"said Brody

"ok, bye"Scarlett said then he left

"so what do you want to do for our science project"I asked

"maybe we could demonstrate the difference between the force of the electromagnetic pull and the force of gravity"she said with an idea face

"ya, that's a good idea"I said

"want something to eat"she asked

"yes, I'm starving"I answered. She walked into her kitchen.

"sorry were out of food"she said apologetically

"it's ok"I said

"if you want I could find Brody and ask him to get some food"she said

"sure, lets go find him"I said

brody pov

i was walking for a while until I heard a scream so I ran into the direction the sound was coming from. I saw a teenage girl being attacked by tarantula people, so I grabbed the hood on my jacket and put it on my head so no one could see who I was (I didn't want anyone to see who I was cause Scarlett told me that normal kids are not super good at fighting)then I started to fight off the tarantula people. In less then two minutes I had them on the ground groaning in pain.

"thank you so much"she said

"no problem"I said back

"im Candace, your a great fighter, you would get along great with my friend mikayla"she said

"I have to go"I said

"wait!,I don't know who you are!"she yelled after me

"that's the way I like it"I said back to her in a mysterious voice then I ran.

mikayla pov

we walked a bit in the jungle trying to find Brody but we soon gave up and went back to her house. i decided that I should ask her about Brody

"so how do you know Brody"I asked

"he's my brother"she answered

"that makes sense"I answered

just at that moment Brody walked in

"hey"Scarlett said

"why do you have a black eye"I asked curiously

"I fell"he answered

"ok, I should get back to the castle, my dad is probably waiting for me"I said, then walked out of there house.

i asked into the castle and saw Candace pacing araound the throne room

"hey Candace, are you ok?"I asked

"yes, i was attacked by tarantula people but luckily someone helped me and fought off all of them"she said

"who helped you?"I asked curiously

"I don't know, he was being carefull to make sure I didn't see who he was"she answered

"hey mikayla"Brady said flirtatiously as he walked in

"hello your majestie"I greeted

"what's wrong with Candace"he asked

"she was attacked by tarantula people but luckily she was rescued by an unknown person"I answered

"so what your saying is there's a new sirocco"Brady said smiling

"yes but this time I won't accidentally almost kiss you"I said then walked out of the throne room

brady pov

i need to get mikayla to a fall in love with me. And that's when it struck me, it was the perfect plan.

"Candace I know how to get mikayla to like me but I need your help"I said

"ooh love, of course I will help"Candace said exitedly

what will brady do to get mikayla find out in the next chapter, please review


	5. Chapter 5

hey everyone, sorry for not updating for a whie i've been busy with making my classes graduation video, i hope you undersatnd. oh and if any of you want ot know about a great song then check out the song you set me free by angela miller, she is an american idol contesant and its a song she wrote herself.

**previously**

**brady pov**

**i need to get mikayla to a fall in love with me. And that's when it struck me, it was the perfect plan.**

**"Candace I know how to get mikayla to like me but I need your help"I said**

**"ooh love, of course I will help"Candace said exitedly**

brady pov

"tell me your plan"candace demanded impatiently

"well mikayla has a brother but mason and mikayla lost him when mikayla was 6 and i want you to get her to give you one of the photo's of her and him so that you can use your show to make people search for him and i could tell mikayla i found him and she will be gratefull forever"i explained

"thats genius, its way better then all of your other stupid idea's"candace both compimented and insulted

"um...thanks...i think"i replied

"so im gonna go try to get the picture from her by starting a conversation, i'll do that right now"she said exitedly

after five minutes we were on the air

"hi everyone im candace here with our very own king brady who wants to give an imortant message"candace said into the camera

"thanks candace"i thanked her

mikayla pov

i was in my room still looking at the photo's of me and brody

"knock,knock"i heard candace say in a perky voice before she opened my door

"hi candace"i greeted

"so brady told me about your brother and i was wondering if you could show me a picture of him"she said

"um..ya...sure"i answereed uncertainly

"aww how cute, i have to have this photo"she told me while looking at a photo of brody

"you can have it, i have a copy of it anyway"i told her

i heard her whisper something to herself but i couldnt understand what she said

"what did you say?"i asked

"um...i..uh...was..just...wondering if you had any questions for me about the person who saved me"she answered, i could tell she was lying buti decided to drop it cause i actually did have questions for her

"i do"i said

"whats the questions?"she asked

"how tall was he?"i asked

"he was about as tall as a 12 or thirteen year old kid would be"she answered

"ok, what was he wearing?"i asked

"he was wearing a pair of brown sweatpants, a black hoodie and white sneakers"she answered, this made me think about how scarletts brother was wearing the same exact thing

"did you notice if he had any injuries like a twisted ankle or a **black eye**"i asked, remembering brody's black eye

"now that i think of it the person did get punched in the eye by a tarantula person, but i couldnt see his face so im not sure if he was left with a black eye"she answered

everything she had just told me all summed up to one person **BRODY**

"thanks for telling me this, it's time for my guard shift so you should really get going"i told her while grapping my mechette and putting it in my pouch

"ok, by mikayla"she said then left my room. I walked out of my room to start my guard shift but I was also gonna go talk to Brody.

i walked around for a long time until I found Scarlett's house, I knocked on the door.

"coming!"a voice yelled, a couple of seconds later the door opened revealing Brody.

"hi mikayla, I'll go get scarlett"he greeted

"no don't get Scarlett, I'm actually here to see you"I told him

"why me?"he asked

"cause I know your the person who savEd my friend Candace"I told him

"how did you know?"he asked

"I asked Candace some questions about the person who saved her and it all added up to you"I explained

"ok, now that I know you know, what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked

"I wanted to thank you for helping Candace"I told him

"ok, anything else?" He asked

"I would also like to invite you and your family to dinner at the castle tonight, to thank you for helping out"I invited

"I'll ask Scarlett and my dad if they want to come"he told me, I could tell he was uncomfortable when he said the word dad

"ok, just come over to the castle at seven if they say yes"I told him

"Kay, bye"he said

"bye"I said and then I continued my guard shift

brady pov

i was getting ready to go on candaces show to start the search for mikayla's brother

"brady were gonna be on in five minutes"candace warned me

"ok, did you get the picture we need?"i asked

"i told you one hundred times already that i got the picture"she answered in an annoyed voice

"i know, i just really want this plan to go good, cause for some reason she doesn't like it when i compliment her"i told candace

"mikayla told me you said her hair glistened like a baboons but"candace said dissaprvingly

"ya and that girl just can't take a compliment"i told her

"thats not a compliment its an insult"she explained

"well now i know that"i told her with sudden raelization

after five minutes we were on the air.

"hi it's candace and im here with our very own king brady"she spoke to the camera

"hi, i have a very important messge that i need to tell you"i said into the camera

"what's the message your majesty?"candace asked pretending she didn't know what the message was

"im glad you asked, our head guard mikayla makoola has a brother that was lost at the age of 2 so if any of you people adopted a 2 year old boy 10 years ago then bring him to the castle tomrrow at 1 oclock"i explained into the camera

"well thats it for our show today and don't forget what king brady told you, goodbye for now kingkow"candace said then one of the workers yelled cut

"so now all we can do is wait"candace said

"yep, i'm gonna go to the castle, mikayla should be coming back from her guard shift soon

"ooh i'll come with to make sure you don't do anything stupid"candace said then followed me to the castle

we walked into the castle and saw mikayla sitting in the throne room with her dad boomer and lanny.

"hey mikayla, whats up?"i greeted

"mikayla has some big news for us and she wouldnt tell us until you arrived"boomer expalined

"now that he's here can you tell us the news"mason asked

"ok, i found out who saved candace and i invited him to dinner tonight"mikayla aexplained

"saved candace from what?"mason asked, mikayla obviously forgot that mason didn't know that candace was attacked

candace spoke up"i was attacked in the jungle by tarantula people and someonesaved me but i couldnt see there face"she explained to mason

"oh, who saved her?"mason asked

"theres this girl named scarlett who is in my class andit was her brother"mikayla explained

"so when will they be here?"i asked

"they will be here at seven o'clock if they decided to come"mikayla answered

"its six fifty eight so if there coming at seven then they should be here in about 2 minutes"mason said, after impatientlly waiting two minutes we heard a knock on the castle door

"that must be him"mason exclaimed, then he walked up to the door and opened it revealing a blonde girl my age who i would hit on if i wasnt in love with maikayla and a young boy

"hi i'm mason" mason greeted our guests

"do i know you"the young boy asked

"no"mason answered

brody pov

we were greeted by a man who looked really familiar, i asked him if i knew him but he said no. so i decided to change the subject

"can we come in?"i asked

he moved out of the way and motioned for us to walk in

"wheres your dad?"mikayla asked

"he has to work late"the blonde girl answered

"whats your name beutiful?" boomer asked her in a flirty tone

"i'm scarlet and im not interested"she answered, noticing that boomer waas flirting with her

"oh you will be interestied soon"boomer said

"king boomer will you stop bothering our guests?"mikayla aasked boomer in a demanding tone

"so is this the guy that saved me?"candace asked while pointing to the younger boy

"ya, his name is brody"mikayla answered

"why dont you show us some of your fighting skills"mason asked

"ya sure, can somebody get me a crossbow, i am the best with that weapon"he answered

a guard handed him a crossbow and he loaded it then he took out a marker and drew a small dot on our wall, he then pointed the crossbow at the dot from a disatance and the arrow hit tthe dot right in the middle when he shot. we all clapped.

"wow your good!"i yelled still staring at the arrow in shock

"are we gonna eat, im starving"he asked

"ya we can eat now"i said then lead everyoone to the dining table

after we were done eating we heard th castle alarm ring and a guard came running in with a panicked look on his face.

"the tarantula people are attacking the castle"he warned in a panicked tone

"my kings go hide, i will go to protect the bat medalian"mason ordered then left the room with mikayla

**there will be some epic fight scenes in the next chapter so stay tuned, 7+ reviews fo me to continue**


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys i'm back and i just wanted to say i am upset at the fact that i didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but i will give you a new chapter any ways, i hope i get some reviews on this one.

mikayla pov

i walked into the plaza with my dad and saw the guards trying to fight off 25 tarantula people, my dad joined the fight and i did to.

i was currently fighting off two tarantula people at a time. One tried to hit me with there sword but I blocked his blow with my machete and kicked him in the stomach then flipped him and slammed my foot on his ribs while he was on the ground, he laid there moaning in pain and unable to get up.

the other tarantula person looked at me, I could see he was super angry. He tried to hit me with his sword but I blocked it, he punched me in the shoulder before I could stop him, it hurt but I just kept fighting, he took a hard swing aimed at my stomach with his sword but I blocked it, the impact had so much force that his sword went flying out of his hand I took this as an advantage And slapped him in the face with my machete, but not with the blade we was a bit dazed so I kicked his rib the I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

brody pov

the kings, me, Scarlett, Candace and lanny were in the dining room. I was thinking about helping the guards fight but then I realized that I should stay with everyone so that if the tarantula people found us I could keep them safe.

a tarantula person walked into the room we were hiding in, everyone was hiding under the table so I got out from under it.

"fight me"I ordered in tarantula to the tarantula person, he smirked

he took out his sword and I realized I was weapon less. He swung his sword at my head but I ducked in time, he tried to swing at my leg but I jumped up before he could hurt me, I thought of a plan on how to beat him.

I turned around so that my back was facing him, I had to time this perfectly, I had the feeling he was about to swing his sword at my ribs so I did a back flip over his head and once I landed I kicked his back causing him to fall to the ground, I punched him in the head as hard as I could and he was knocked unconscious.

i heard clapping and turned my attention to the group of people who were cowering under the table.

"thanks for saving us"king brady said

"ya dude, you were like a ninja"boomer added then he did some weird hand gestures that I was guessing were his ninja impressions

"yourwelcome"I told the kings

"so can I ask you a question about your sister?"boomer whispered in my ear so that only I could hear him

"she is right there"I told him

"just come with me"he ordered then dragged me to a corner in the large room

"what?"I asked

"is your sister into kings?"he asked me and I realized he liked Scarlett

"I don't know"I answered then I walked away from him

mikayla pov

after we beat up a lot of tarantula people they all ran away and I ordered the guards to take the injured tarantula people that were lying on the ground to the dungeon.

**time skip**

i was now sitting in the throne room, since I was alone I had a lot of time to think and suddenly thoughts about my brother crossed my mind.

_where is he? Has he changed? Does he remember me and my dad? Is he ok? Will I ever find him? _

all these questions crossed my mind and I really wanted answers to all of them

**please review, and tell me if you want me to pair boomer with Scarlett.**

**-dog lover234**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey im here with another chapter and i still need to know if i should pair scarlett with boomer so remember to tell me if you want them paired up.**

brady pov

i woke up at eleven in the morning, i have to find out a way to get mason and mikayla out of the castle while i try to find mikayla's brother. i looked at boomer who was still sleeping,_ since he didn't have to wake up early to plot a way to get mikayla and mason out of the castle _

candice said that she would meet me in the plaza at twelve o'clock so i decided to have breakfast until she came, i walked inot the throne room and saw mikayla sitting in one of the couches so i snuck up from behind her

"guess who"i whispered in her eaar while putting my arms on her shoulders, she was surprised so she grabbed my arm and flipped me over the couch

"oww!"i yelled

"im so sorry your majesty i didn't know it was you"she apologized

"it's ok"i forgave her

"good"she said releived

"um..mikayla can you help me up?"i asked,

"oh right, sorry i forgot"she stated helping me up

"so why are you up so early?"she asked

"what do you mean?"i asked

"you usually only wake up at one o'clock in the afternoon"she replied

"well i'm meeting candice in about an hour and a half so i wanted to make sure i had time to get ready"i half lied

mikayla pov

"oh..ok"i responded, why do i suddenly feel a bit jealous, wait do i like brady, no it's impossible

"ya so im gonna go eat breakfast"brady told me then left the room

i still felt a bit jealous of him and candice but i shook it off, i couldn't think about that right now cause i want to try to find my brother

_i know my dad told me not to but i need to find him..._

**so mikayla is gonna start looking for her brother even though she already knows him, she is being as clueless as the kings are to lanny's evilness,lol anyways please review and sorry for the shortness of this chapterbut i am pretty busy so i couldn't make a long chapter and please check out my stoy "the enemy king" **

** please review**

**-dog lover234**


	8. Important authors note

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories very much but I'm really busy with school. Exams are coming up really soon, I have lots of homework in French and English, and more!... **

**So I will not be able to update very often, maybe two stories a week or one story a week, once again I'm really sorry but you can only blame school, so I hope you guys understand and are able to wait for my updates which will take long.**

**-dog lover234**

**p.s I highly recommend you guys listen to the songs: never gone and you are by colton Dixon.**


End file.
